Will you be my penguin?
by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX
Summary: Mitchie and Shane take trip to the zoo. Shane has a question for Mitchie, and his plan will go through with the help of two penguins. What exactly is his question? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe.


**Just something that came to me the other day. I don't own camp rock, if i did the movies would be way different!**

* * *

"Shane! Where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"Not telling you." Shane responded as he drove.

"C'mon! Where are we going! Where! Where!" She questioned while poking Shane's sides. Shane bit his lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

"M-MITCHIE! S-STOP I'M DRIVING!" Shane squealed in between bits of laughter. Mitchie finally stopped tickling him and sat back, a small pout on her rosy lips.

"I'm sorry Mitch, it's a surprise. Plus, were almost there." He said, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

A smile lit up her face like a Christmas tree. After a few minutes Shane pulled the car to a complete stop.

"The zoo?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yup, just you and me, with a bunch of animals and other people." Shane responded. He paid the entrance then both lovers went running inside like little kids.

"Race you to the lions den!" Mitchie exclaimed happily.

Both had grown up going to that zoo countless of times, thus, they knew where everything was.

The twenty-three year olds ran happily through the crowd, oblivious of the weird looks they were getting.

After visiting lions, petting the sharks, getting splashed by dolphins and, feeding giraffes Mitchie remembered her favorite animal of all time, the penguin.

"SHANE! Can we go see the penguins?" She asked like a small child begging for ice cream.

"S-sure." He stuttered, his plans being cut short. Mitchie raced ahead of him to the aquarium part of the zoo and he ran after her.

When he got there she was waiting by the entrance, bouncing in place. Shane laughed, Mitchie could be such a kid at times. Then again, so could he.

He grabbed onto her hand as they both entered, the smell of fish instantly hitting them. He remembered that the penguin exhibit was at the very end, going along with his plan perfectly.

After looking at the sleeping polar bear, making faces at the manatee and sticking their noses to the glass of the whale exhibit they finally went to the pengin exhibit.

Upon getting there, the flooring underneath them turned to glass, penguins swimming underneath them.

"Wow, that's so cool." Mitchie said, pointing down.

"Looks like were not the only couple here. Look." Shane said, pointing to inside the glass in front of them. Inside were two penguins, snuggling.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Mitchie gushed.

"Did you know, when penguins find a mate, they're with them forever." Shane whispered in her ear while hugging her from behind.

"That's what I call true love." Mitchie whispered, mostly to herself.

Shane saw this as his perfect chance and went for it.

He let go of her and got down on one knee and took a deap breath.

"Mitchie, I've known you since we were seventeen, and you stole my heart from that fateful day I met you in the kitchen at Camp Rock. I wanted to know all there was to know about you, and now I'm sure I do. So now I'm asking you a very important question. Michelle Demetria Torres, will you be my penguin?" He asked hopefully, taking out a ring with a small music note in the middle. Simple, yet beautiful, just like the woman he loved.

Mitchie stood there, had over her mouth, looking down at the man she loved.

"Yes! Yes I will be your penguin Shane Joseph Gray!" She exclaimed. He smiled, slipping the ring on her finger and kissed her with all his love and all his heart.

They pulled away foreheads touching, rosy cheeks and red ears, with two penguins snuggling behind them.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it! Again thanks for those who read my insaneley cheesy stories and I'm sorry if i don't review one if your new chapter or review late! Wifi has been a great help lately though!**

So here are the ideas that I've been having for milti-chapter stories:

1) Mitchie and Shane made love after the final jam in Camp Rock 2, but Mitchie's mom forces her to leave Shane after she gives birth to their daughter. Years later Melody(Shane and Mitchie's daughter) is a returning camper alongside her camp directer dad, Shane. Mitchie comes back into their lives after 14 years but Melody doesn't know who her mother is! Follow Shane and Mitchie as they try to tell Melody the truth and follow Melody as she expiriences first love, hate, and some good old fashioned camp rivalry!

2) Mitchie and Shane met back in 1912 when Titanic set sail. Shane was Third class and Mitchie was First class. They fell in love but when the ship sank he died. Now one hundred years later they are both reincarnated and meet as the Titanic 2 (its going to be an actual ship only it will set sail in 2016, seriously look it up! thats what i did) sets sail. They expirience similar events from the first time they me and constant flashbacks. Not to mention Mitchie's husband to constantly trying to keep them apart! Will the ship sink and will their love survive this time around?(I got this idea after I watched Titanic for the upteenth time!)

3) After Final jam in the first Camp Rock Mitchie and Shane go on a canoe ride and wished they could see life in the others shoes. Thanks to a shooting star (i know, cheesy) their wish comes true! Shane turns into the small town guy from New Jersey that dreams about going to Camp Rock and becoming a major star. Mitchie turns into the popstar with an attitude that's sent back to camp to get back to her roots. These two will meet and become friends, but along the way lies are told and hearts are opened. Drastic desicions are made and Things may never be the same.

* * *

**Those are the ideas i had, so if you would like me to post one, I'll try my best! I still don't know what they would be rated, just fyi. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
